Baby I'm Sorry
by tytha239
Summary: Tao terpaksa kabur dari rumah dengan harapan kedua orang tuanya mengubah sifat bodoh, polos dan konyol –menurut Tao- mereka. Kris yang bermimpi menjadi seorang pelukis dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk menjalankan perusahaan. Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang hoby menjadikan masalah Tao sebagai bahan taruhan. Xiumin si dokter mata yang mungkin akan gila dengan tingkah polos dan konyol Tao.


Chapter 1

**Baby i'm sorry**

**Summary**

**Tao terpaksa kabur dari rumah dengan harapan kedua orang tuanya mengubah sifat bodoh, polos dan konyol –menurut Tao- mereka. Kris yang bermimpi menjadi seorang pelukis dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk menjalankan perusahaan. Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang hoby menjadikan masalah Tao sebagai bahan taruhan. Xiumin si dokter mata yang mungkin akan gila dengan tingkah polos dan konyol Tao –sang sepupu tercinta. Dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak pandai buat summary langsung baca aja ^^**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, dan anggota EXO lainnya.**

**Pair : KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, humor, Hurt/comfort dll**

**Rated: T**

**Warning :Typso (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, Genderswitch kusus untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo**

**Fanfic ini murni hasil menguras otak dan imanjinasiku. Masih amatir jadi mohon di maklumi. FF ini juga merupakan debut saya di FFn jadi untuk para Author senior dan Readers yang udah lama di FFn mohon bantuannya yah ^^**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

KRISTAO

Happy Reading ^^

Tao berjalan menyusuri pertokoan dengan sedikit mengeratkan jaketnya. Sedari tadi, uap tipis tercipta dari mulutnya yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan gerutuan. Ia merutuki dirinya yang meninggalkan Marseti kesayangannya di depan restoran dan dengan bodohnya keluar dengan kaos dan jaket tipis disaat musim dingin apalagi malam hari. Tidak ada sarung tangan, tidak ada syal, tidak ada penutup telinga, bahkan celana jeans yang dipakainya robek-robek dibagian lutut hingga kebawa. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mencoba bunuh diri? Tidak lucu jika besok ia menggemparkan korea selatan dengan banyaknya artikel tentang dirinya dengan berita utama-

"HUANG ZI TAO MENINGGAL KEDINGINAN KARENA MENGGUNAKAN JAKET TIPIS"

Well, itu sangat buruk.

Tao adalah pewaris dari Huang Group. Perusahaan raksasa yang sudah merajai dunia bisnis, baik itu di Asia maupun Eropa. Dan fashion adalah hidupnya mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika ia mati hanya karena hal konyol – menurutnya – sungguh itu bukan stylenya. Jika ia harus mati maka harus dalam mengenakan pakaian yang pantas dan fashionable.

Rambut blonde sebahu milik Tao yang dikuncir satu tertiup semilir angin malam, menyusup diantara perpotongan lehernya hingga memberikan sensasi dingin yang menusuk. Membuatnya semakin mengeluh kedinginan.

'Sial ini sangat dingin.'

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi dilewati Tao dibuat bingung, bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Seperti -

Apa orang itu sudah gila?

Wah dia hebat sekali berjalan dimusim dingin dengan jaket yang tipis!

Kasihan sekali anak itu!

Sepertinya dia ingin bunuh diri.

Apa dia sedang patah hati?

Tao mengerang. Apa itu yang namanya berbisik? Bahkan Tao bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua kalimat mereka.

Tao mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya, merasa bosan dengan getaran yang sedari tadi mengusiknya. Dengan malas ia menyentuhkan jarinya pada layar ponsel.

8 new message

5 miscall

Dan itu semua dari sang eomma tercinta,

Kembali ponsel Tao bergetar dan menampilkan ID sang eomma di layar. Seolah sudah tahu dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan sang eomma dengan acuh Tao menyimpan kembali ponselnya sambil bergumam maaf pada sang eomma yang jelas tidak mungkin mendengarnya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Berharap mendapatkan tempat yang bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang. Karna saat ini hanya itulah yang dibutuhkannya.

Egois? biarlah Tao tidak peduli. Ia sudah lelah dengan sifat kelewat baik, polos atau mungkin bodoh milik kedua orang tuanya. Dari yang ia tahu, appanya sangat terkenal dengan sifat kerasnya dan sang eomma dengan kepintarannya. Tapi kenapa mereka selalu percaya dengan hal apapun bila sudah menyangkut dirinya?

Ugh! rasanya kepala Tao ingin pecah memikirkannya. Biarlah kali ini ia memberikan pelajaran untuk kedua orang tuanya itu. Kabur beberapa waktu sepertinya memang cara yang bagus untuk menyadarkan mereka.

KRISTAO

Di atas lantai dansa sebuah bar. Seorang namja terlihat asik menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti lantunan musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa terusik dengan jari-jari nakal para wanita yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Seolah itu hal biasa.

Kris, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata tapi sangat pas dengan postur tubuhnya, tampan, senyum menawan, hidung mancung, tatapannya yang tajam dan garis rahang yang tegas, ditambah rambut pirang yang sangat pas untuknya. Tentu banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Apalagi jika mereka mengetahui satu hal yang disembunyikan olehnya. Dijamin para wanita itu akan semakin bertekuk lutut padanya.

Salah satu dari wanita yang sedari tadi mengerayangi Kris bahkan berani memperlihatkan belahan dadanya berharap sang namja akan terpesona padanya. Jangan lupakan sebuah kerlingan nakal yang berakhir tatapan jijik dari Kris.

"Kris"

Kris menoleh ketika sahabatnya menyerukan namanya dari lantai dua dengan keras mengingat mereka berada di bar yang selalu ramai dan jangan lupakan lantunan musik yang keras, yang pastinya membutuhkan suara keras yang bisa menyaingi musik dalam bar.

Tidak memperdulikan para wanita yang sedari tadi menempelinya, Kris berlalu dengan santai meninggalkan desahan kecewa dan tak rela dari para wanita. Dengan kasar dihempaskan tubuhnya disalah satu sofa. Memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghubungi sulli? Yeoja itu pasti akan senang jika tahu kau disini."

Kembali Kris memijat kepalanya "Aku tidak ada mood dengannya, lagipula dia membosankan." Terdengar cuek namun itulah Kris

"Apa kau ingin aku mencarikan yeoja untukmu?"

Kris mengeram tidak suka ketika Chanyeol kembali menawarkan yeoja padanya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kau tidak menyukai makhluk sejenis mereka." Akhirnya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk didepan Kris memili untuk menutup mulutnya. Kris sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus dan Chanyeol tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya itu.

"Dimana Kai?" Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Kris mengeluarkan suaranya

"Katanya menjemput Kyungsoo. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Chanyeol mengambil sebatang rokok di atas meja dan menyalakannya. Rokok itu di hisapnya dan kemudian menghembuskan asapnya kesembarang arah, berlaga bak seorang mafia.

"Jadi?"

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa?"

Park Chanyeol terkeke. Dihisapnya kembali rokok yang berada diantara kedua jarinya lalu menghembuskan asapnya. "Aku mengenal seorang Kris Wu dengan sangat baik." Ucap Chanyeol ambigu dan mendapatkan decakan dari Kris.

"Kau pikir begitu?" Kris terdengar sebal

Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa ketika sekali lagi ia berhasil menebak Kris. Yah, Chanyeol tahu Kris sedang dalam masalah. Dan sepertinya kali ini membuat sahabatnya itu frustrasi berat.

"Jadi kali ini apa?"

"Ayahku ingin aku mengurus perusahaannya."

"Bukankah itu bagus."

"Sudahlah, beri tahu Kai aku deluan." Kris beranjak dari duduknya. Merasa sebentar lagi akan ada perdebatan dengan sahabatnya itu

"Jika Luhan noona yang kau pikirkan, Aku yakin Luhan noona tidak akan keberatan."

"Tapi Luhan kakakku. Dan dialah yang berhak pendapatkan posisi itu. Dia bahkan lebih memikirkan perusahaan dibandingkan aku."

"Tapi dia yeoja Kris. Selamanya kaulah yang berhak atas posisi itu."

Tidak memeprdulikan Chanyeol, Kris langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. dengan cepat Kris menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area parkir Exo bar. Kris menepikan mobilnya disebuah taman ketika merasa sudah cukup jauh dari bar.

Kris berteriak dan meninju stirnya beberapa kali. Berharap itu dapat mengurangi rasa frustrasinya. Tapi yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang menjalar di tangannya.

Kris menunduk, ia memikirkan kakakknya Luhan. Meskipun Luhan adalah kakak tirinya, tapi Kris sangat menyayangi yeoja itu. Luhan selalu ada untuknya. Sejak kecil Luhan juga yang selalu merawatnya, menemaninya ketika kedua orang tua mereka pergi mengurusi bisnis dan hanya akan pulang dua atau tiga kali dalam setahun, Itupun hanya sehari. Jadi jangan salahkan Kris jika terkadang ia merasa bahwa orang tuanya itu sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah Luhan, kakakknya.

Selama ini Kris tahu, meski Luhan adalah yeoja tapi ia sangat menikmati perannya dalam mengurusi perusahaan keluarga mereka yang berada di Korea. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Luhan ketika ia mulai menekuni berkas-berkas dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah melihat Luhan dengan seorang priapun. Katakanlah seorang Wu Luhan gila kerja.

Tapi meskipun begitu. Luhan selalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan Luhan berperan menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Kris. Kris manja? Tidak, hanya saja status adik kakak antara ia dan Luhan sangat kuat. Bahkan terkadang Chanyeol dan Kai mengejeknya karena sangat tergantung pada Luhan.

Dan sekarang. Ayahnya malah meminta Kris untuk mengganti posisi Luhan di perusahaan. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengambil separuh hidup sang kakak tercinta? Meskipun Luhan tidak mengatakan atau bahkan menunjukan keberatannya, tapi tetap saja Kris tahu, Luhan pastilah tidak rela menyerahkan posisinya pada Kris.

Selain itu, bergelut dalam dunia bisnis bukanlah impiannya. Ia ingin menjadi seorang pelukis. Hal ini bukan hanya karena ia sangat suka melukis tapi juga janjinya pada orang itu. Orang yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

"AAAAAAAA." Kembali Kris berteiak. Ia berdecih ketika mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol.

Apa salahnya jika seorang yeoja memimpin perusahaan? Bukankah ibunya juga memimpin perusahaan mereka yang berada di China? Lalu kanapa Luhan tidak bisa? Entahlah Kris tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang ayah.

Kris melirik jam pemberian Luhan sebagai kado ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Luhan menyuruhnya untuk pulang pukul sepuluh dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan tepat pukul sebelah lewat enam menit. Itu artinya Kris sudah terlambat satu jam lebih. Luhan pasti cemas dan menunggunya. Tanpa membuang waktu Kris kembali melajukan mobilnya membelah jalan kota seoul.

KRISTAO

From : Baby D.O

"Maaf Tao, hari ini Jongin ada di rumahku. Jongin akan marah jika tau aku membawa masuk pria lain ke apartemanku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Tao. Oh iya, kau minta pada Sehun saja."

"AAAAAAA"

Tao berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya dan sesekali menghentakan kakinya. Baru saja ia menerima pesan dari sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo. Yang berisikan bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak bisah membantunya. Ugh... sial, apa sahabatnya itu ingin Tao mati kedinginan diluar? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dalam hati Tao berdoa agar Kyungsoo dan pacarnya itu bertengkar atau mungkin berpisah. Jangan salahkan Tao hingga memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Salahkanlah Jongin yang selalu membuat kyungsoo menomor duakan Tao.

Tao dengan lesu memutar langkahnya menuju aparteman Sehun. Sepanjang jalan hanya ia habiskan untuk merenung, bahkan Tao sudah tidak mengeluh tentang kedinginan. Yang ada di pikirkannya saat ini adalah cepat sampai apartemen Sehun dan menikmati secangkir coklat hangat kemudian bergelung dengan hangatnya selimut.

Menikah

Tao kembali teringat kejadian makan malam beberapa menit lalu. Seharusnya ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Eommanya tiba-tiba saja memintanya datang ke restorang prancis langganannya, dengan alasan sang eomma tidak membawa mobil dan ia disuruh datang untuk menjemput sang eomma.

Meskipun merasakan firasat buruk, Tao tetap memenuhi permintaan sang eomma.

"MWOYA!" pekik Tao.

Tadi begitu ia tiba sang eomma langsung menyeretnya kedalam dan mengatakan akan mentraktir Tao sebagai ucapan terimah kasih. Tanpa curiga, Tao mengikuti sang eomma dan mendudukan pantanya pada sebuah kursi yang sudah dipesan eommanya.

Tidak lama kemudian sang eomma datang bersama seorang gadis. dan mengatakan bahwa Tao akan menikah dengannya. Dan parahnya lagi sang gadis mengaku bahwa ia telah hamil anak Tao.

What?

Tao bahkan baru bertemu dengan gadis ini satu menit yang lalu dan ia sudah mengaku hamil anaknya. Yang banar saja? Kapan mereka melakukannya? Dan dengan bodohnya eomma dan appanya yang memang kelewat bodoh atau apa? percaya dengan gadis yang menurut Tao jauh dari kata cantik - menurut Tao.

Lihatlah, mukanya di polesi bedak yang Tao yakin tebalnya mencapai satu sentimeter. Matanya hitam melebihi mata boneka panda kesayangannya. Sepertinya efek dari eyeliner yang luntur dan bahkan bibirnya merah seperti ajumma-ajumma rempong dan jauh dari kata sexy. Pria normal pasti akan lari melihatnya.

Bicara soal pria normal. Bukankah appa dan eommanya tahu, Tao itu sedikit berbeda. Ia tidak menunjukan ketertarikan sama sekali pada makhluk tuhan yang bernama yeoja. Lalu, kenapa mereka dengan gampangnya percaya bahwa Tao menghamili gadis di depannya? Hello Tao itu Gay.

"Eomma dan appa sudah di bohongi." Seru Tao santai dan sedikit memberikan tatapan remeh pada gadis didepannya. "Hei ajumma." Panggil Tao pada gadis didepannya. "Pria normal manapun tidak akan menoleh padamu dengan dandanan menor seperti itu. Apalagi Gay sepertiku."

Karena merasa tidak bersalah Tao langsung berdiri dan mendorong sedikit kursinya. Memberikan hormat kepada orang tuanya dan dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan appa, eomma dan sang gadis yang semakin menangis layaknya akan kiamat

"hhaaaahhh..." Tao menghela napas ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Kini ia sudah berada didepan apartemen Sehun dan bersiap untuk menekan bel namun sebelum Tao melakukannya. Sehun sudah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Eh" Kaget Tao

"Masuklah hyung, Kyungsoo noona sudah memberitahuku." Ucap sehun dengan memperbesar cela agar Tao dapat masuk.

Tao barjalan masuk dan diekori Sehun. Tao merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang milik Sehun, berharap lelahnya berkurang. Sementara Sehun? Ia menuju dapur dan membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat dan menyerahkannya pada tao.

"Kali ini apalagi, hm? Apa ada yeoja yang datang dan mengaku hamil anakmu dan dengan gampangnya orang tuamu percaya?"

Tao yang tadinya betah dengan posisinya langsung bangun dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Apa yang tadi Sehun katakan? Apa Tao tidak salah dengar?

"Apa kau cenayan Sehun-ah?" Tanya Tao dengan pandangan takjub. Ia langsung merapat pada Sehun meminta jawaban.

"Dari reaksimu berarti benar. Yes, aku akan ditraktir lagi." Dengan riang Sehun bangkit menuju kamarnya. Ia seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen kapas kesukaannya. Tidak diperhatikannya ekspresi Tao yang berubah datar.

Prang

Baru saja Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, ia langsung mendapatkan hadia berupa vas bunga yang dilempar oleh Tao.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kali ini, eoh?" Tao layaknya yeoja yang sedang mendapati kekasihnya sedang berselingkuh di belakangnya. Dengan napas memburu ia meraih apapun yang dapat diangkatnya untuk melempari Sehun.

"Aku hanya melakukan taruhan kecil dengan Kyungsoo noona. Seperti biasa, kami bertaruh menebak masalahmu." Seru Sehun tanpa dosa layaknya anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Tidak menyadari bahwa jawabannya bisah saja mengantarnya lansung ke surga. Seperti yang selalu diyakini Sehun bahwa orang yang baik, jika meninggal maka akan hidup disurga. Dan Sehun yakin, bahwa ia adalah orang baik.

"Taruhan kecil kau bilang? Tega sekali kau dan Kyungsoo noonamu itu menjadikan masalahku sebagai bahan taruhan."

"Ayolah Tao, bukankah kau sudah biasa seperti ini. Ini hanya hal sepele. Aku yakin ayah dan eommamu akan mempercayaimu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Kau!"

Kembali Tao melempari Sehun. Kali ini bahkan Tao mengambil sebuah bola kristal yang menjadi pajangan Sehun di sebuah rak yang berisikan beberapa buku.

"Kau yang akan aku bereskan dahulu setelah itu Kyungsoo noonamu tersayang. kekekekek"

Demi buble tea kesukaannya, mimpi apa Sehun semalam sehingga harus menjemput ajalnya yang sudah didepan mata, sungguh Huang Zitao sangat mengerikan jika marah. Ia bahkan belum mengajak Im Yoona – kakak kelasnya yang super cantik nan seksi – berkencan. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sehun bahkan belum menggunakan kupon gratis minum buble teanya selama setahun.

"Kumohon ampuni aku Tao." Sehun memeluk kaki tao dengan erat. Berharap mendapatkan ampunan dari sang panda. "Aku akan memberikan kupon gratis buble teaku padamu." Ucap Sehun dengan setengah hati, bahkan nyaris seperti sebuah lirihan kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, buble tea adalah soulmate sehidup sematinya. Ck lebay.

"Aku bukan kau Oh Thehun." Geram Tao. Apa-apaan Sehun ini? Ia pikir Huang Zitao anak kecil seperti dirinya, eoh?

"OMO!" Dengan cepat Sehun bangun dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao. "Mana-mana coba aku lihat." Dengan panik Sehun meraih wajah Tao dan membuka mulut Tao agar ia bisah melihat isi di dalamnya.

"Lebih lebar lagi Tao." Tao yang tidak mengerti bercampur bingung hanya mengikuti seruhan Oh Sehun, sahabatnya.

Tao membuka mulutnya dengan lebar sementara Sehun mulai mengamati layaknya seorang dokter. Tao mengernyitkan dahinya dan memunculkan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya ketika mendapat Sehun tengah memegang sebuah senter. Sejak kapan Sehun memegang senter? Batin Tao

"Semuanya baik, lalu apa yang aneh?" Masih memegang senternya. Sehun berusaha mencari sesuatu dan kemudian memasang pose berpikir ala detektiv conan yang sering ditontonnya.

"Heh" Bingung Tao. Apa Sehun sudah gila karena tadi mendapatkan banyak lemparan dari Tao? Ia bahkan memberikan kupon gratis buble teanya pada Tao. Setahu Tao, buble tea adalah kekasih sah Oh Sehun. Bahkan Sehun perna mengacuhkan Yoona – wanita pujaan Oh Sehun – demi buble tea. Aigoo, apa Sehun benar menjadi gila? Jika ia? berarti ini semua salahnya.

"Hahahah Tao syu-"

Dengan cepat Tao langsung menarik Sehun keluar apartemen tidak lupa ia mengambil kunci mobil Sehun. Yang dipikirkannya adalah cepat membawa Sehun pada Xiumin – sepupunya yang seorang dokter.

KRISTAO

Waktu perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh selama limah belas menit dari apartemen Sehun ke rumah sakit Seoul Hospital, menjadi lima menit saja. Salahkanlah Sehun yang semakin bertingkah gila menurut Tao. Sehingga membuat Tao mengemudi mobil layaknya pembalap liar profesional, walaupun itu memang keahliannya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal. Tao cepat menarik Sehun keruangan Xiumin, tanpa memperdulikan seruan Sehun. Bahkan mereka hampir menabrak seorang perawat yang melintasi lorong rumah sakit dengan memegang selang infus. Dengan kasar Tao mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Xiumin.

"Xiumin hyung."

"Waeyo Tao-ah?" Tanya Xiumin malas, tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan aksi tao. Ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan segera, tapi sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama dengan adanya Tao diruangannya.

"Aku melempari Sehun dan di-"

"Kalau kau ingin curhat tentang pertengkaranmu dengan Sehun, maka hyung tidak bisah membantumu kali ini Tao-ah. Hyung memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus hyung selesaikan."

Dengan cepat Xiumin memotong kalimat Tao. Ia mengurut pelipisnya kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser.

"Kali ini aku datang sebagai pasien hyung. Bukan ingin curhat." Seru Tao dengan memasang mimik muka tak sukanya pada Xiumin. Sambil menarik Sehun yang berada di belakangnya sedari tadi.

Meskipun tidak yakin dengan kalimat Tao. Xiumin tetap mempersilahkan Tao dan Sehun untuk duduk. Ia menghela nafas pelan seperti yang sering dilakukannya ketika Tao datang padanya. Biasanya Tao akan mengeluh sakit gigi, tidak medapatkan tas guci incarannya, – sang boneka – tidak mau bicara padanya, atau gayahnya kalah saing dengan Hyuna – anggota girl band yang sedang naik daun – jika mengingat hal itu, Xiumin terkadang hanya bisah geleng kepala dengan sikap polos, bodoh, aneh atau apalah yang dimilki Tao – sang sepupu.

"Ok Tao. tapi ingat-"

"Iya hyung, aku tahu." Potong Tao cepat

Sehun sedari tadi hanya duduk manis di samping Tao. Matanya mengitari ruangan Xiumin. Dindingnya berwarna putih layaknya ruang kerja pada umumnya. Sebuah meja di depannya. Ada lemari dengan beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi disana, serta sebuah pajangan yang Sehun yakini sebagai boneka dengan bentuk bakpao. Sebuah pintu masuk yang menghubungkan ke ruangan yang Sehun tidak tahu. Mungkin ruang pemeriksaan. Selain itu, ada sebuah poster yang Sehun tahu apa itu.

Dan, yang sedari tadi Sehun pikirkan adalah? Kenapa Tao membawanya kesini? Inikan ruangan.

"Tolong aku hyung." pekik Tao langsung membuayarkan lamunan Oh Sehun.

"Pelan-pelan saja Tao. Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik." Ucap Xiumin. Ia dan Sehun mengusap-ngusap telinga mereka yang sepertinya akan berujung dengan pergi ke Dokter THT.

"Heheh mian hyung." Tawa Tao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Jadi begini hyung." Tao membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Xiumin dan di ikut oleh Sehun. "Aku melempari Sehun, dan kurasa-" Bisik Tao menggantung kalimatnya

Xiumin langsung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Meskipun Tao menggantung kalimatnya, tapi Xiumin sudah dapat menebak apa kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Tao ucapkan.

Sedangkan Sehun? Ia semakin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Tao dan Xiumin – yang ia tahu sabagai sepupu Tao – tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ternyata lidah Tao masih normal." Ia jadi merasa geli sendiri ketika tadi mengirah bahwa Tao berubah cadel seperti dirinya. Tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, Sehun melakukan apapun yang bisah mengusir kebosanannya karena sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh Tao

"Jadi hyung, apa kau bisah membantuku?" Tanya Tao penuh harap. Matahnya bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Xiumin tersenyum lembut. Sepupunya itu memang sangat sensitiv meskipun ia sorang namja. Pasti Tao sangat menyesali perbuatannya yang melempari Sehun, dan membuatnya jadi begini.

Xiumin melirik Sehun yang sesekali menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah poster yang sengaja ia tempel di dindingnya kemudian memplototinya. Kalau diingat-ingat, ketika Tao masuk ia menggenggam tangan Sehun seolah menuntunnya. Mengingat hal itu Xiumin semakin yakin dengan kesimpulan yang diambilnya.

"Hwaaaaaa!" Melihat tingkah Sehun yang menurut Tao semakin gila. Membuatnya tidak bisah menahan isakannya.

"Tenanglah baby Tao, hyung aka-"

"Bagaimana aku bisah tenang hyung? Sehun jadi begini karena aku. Sehun-ah mianhe... hueeeeeee" Potong Tao masih dengan isakannya. Membuat Xiumin semakin tidak tega dengan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu

"Ne?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Hyung akan menyembuhkannya. Ok? Tenaglah." Dengan gelagapan Xiumin berusaha menenangkan Tao yang semakin tidak terkendalikan. Iasakannya bahkan sudah terdengan keluar hingga lorong rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak akan bisah tenang hyung. Sehun begini karena aku. Aku yang sudah melemparinya hingga membuatnya menjadi gila hyung. Lihatlah tingkahnya, sepertinya ia semakin gila karena lambatnya penanganan hyung. Ottokhe? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada eomma Sehun? Terlebih siapa yang akan mengantar jemputku ke kampus nanti dan memberikan aku makanan jika Sehun benar-benar gila? Aku sedang kabur dari rumah dan tidak memiliki uang hyung." Ucap Tao dalam satu tarikan napas yang sukses membuat Xiumin ingin menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas Namsan Tower. Atau bilah perlu ia akan pergi ke kutub utara dan menenggelamkan dirinya di sana.

"MWO!" Haya itu yang bisah Sehun ucapkan saat ini.

Kim Minsok – Xiumin – menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Perempatan sudah tercetak jelas di atas kepalanya. Mukanya sudah memerah menahan amarah. Kembali ia menarik nafas lagi dan-

"YA! HUANG ZITAO! SEHARUSNYA KAULAH YANG GILA DAN DIBAWA KERUMAH SAKIT JIWA DENGAN RUANGAN BERLAPIS SEPULUH JERUJI AGAR TIDAK KABUR. SUDAH AKU KATAKAN, AKU DOKTER MATA HUANG ZITAO...DOKTER MATA... BUKAN DOKTER SERBA BISAH. KELUAR KALIAN!"

TBC or DELETE

Ps : Apa FF ini wajib di lanjutin atau tidak itu semua dari chingudeul karena chingudeul yang menilai bukan saya *saya kesannya pasrah amat yah. Jadi apa FF ini wajib di lanjutkan atau tidak silangkan ngisi kotak Review *modus...kekek ketawa nista

Bye bye

Surabaya, 04 April 2015

By : Tytha


End file.
